


The Malfoy Family.

by TheStoriesWeLoveBest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoriesWeLoveBest/pseuds/TheStoriesWeLoveBest
Summary: They talk at night.He talks about his time as Death Eater.She talks  about her illness. They talk, and they truly trust each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Plot's story is mine, but it isn't the characters, neither are the places, they belong to the Queen J.K.Rowling.

26th august 2000.

She likes to look at him while he was sleeping. He was restless. 

The nightmares always started when the curtains shut, all of them were bad nights. She always woke up with his first scream and wait ‘till he woke up too. 

That night the screams had not yet begun, but she was already awake. With a sight, Astoria stares at the room: it seems like the one of a very mature teen, like if it didn’t change at all by the absence of the boy every year. She found comfort at the clock and its tick tack; it was nearly two in the morning. She feels bad, really sick to even sleep. Both of them, Draco and she, had known that could happen that there will always be night like that, in which the pain was so much to even sleep. 

She was used to it; it had happened all her life. 

She sat in the bet, getting the book she was reading before. According to her practice, the screams would take at least half an hour to start. She always hit. 

Draco hugged her by the waist when she was awaiting it; she feels his heavy breath as he rest the head in her legs. It was summer but he always slept with a long-sleeve pajamas, he wanted to cover his most deep scar. They were dating for over a year then, but she hadn’t already seen the Dark Mark in his left arm. 

“Are you fine, tori?”

He was worried, as always. 

“I will be, my dear,” she answered, putting the book aside and starting to play with his hair. “Calm down, it’s just a nightmare”, she adds when she noticed his heavy breath.

Draco didn’t talk, and she didn’t insist on it, she known that it would be useless. They lay together in the dark, feeling the silence of the Malfoy Manor over them like a death sentence. Lucius and Narcissa hadn’t live there anymore, not after he proposed the fragile girl they didn’t approve to marry him, not when she started to live there too. 

They remain hugged ‘till through the curtains began to shine the sun. 

He was the first to move, as always. He got up and served a little glass cup of potion for her, putting it in her bedside table, then he kiss her cheek very slowly, as if he was afraid of hurting her. 

“Do you need something else? I’m sorry for woke you up.”

“I was already awaked, love. Do you want to talk about your nightmare?” she asked, while he was looking for a new robe to wear on. Draco denies it moving his hand. 

Astoria got up and put on a new blue dress, and then she sat at her dressing table to brush her hair. Draco stood behind her, helping her to making a bow. 

“In this house had been tortures, you know? In the night there used to be screams from the dungeons, and there are still blood stains down there”. He put his hand on her shoulder, and she caught it, wanting him to keep talking, to getting out of his demons. “I want to regret it. I regret the things I’ve done. I’ve done horrible things. But it was all about my family, my life. I didn’t want he killed her or that he killed me”. 

“Draco, you’ve done what every person would do. Any famous member of the Order of the Phoenix, the ones that today claims themselves as heroes, would have done the same thing in your placer”.

That wasn’t the first time they talk about it, and he always finds comfort in her words, like if she truly understand him, as far as she can.

 

The elves had already prepared breakfast when they arrive at the dining room; they sit in front of each other. 

“I’ve been thinking about the wedding”, she mutters, looking at the newspaper that the elves had prepared for her. Astoria drank her tea when he didn’t answer and keep talking: “I’ve thinking about the 20th of December. What do you think?”

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?”

“What?”

“The wedding. I mean, I’m sure The Prophet would stop talking about us, and with your illness…”

“We would be fine, sweetheart, trust me.”

“If you think so… In that case, the date is perfect; the orchids will be covered in snow.”

Astoria agrees at the idea of a wedding snow, it was really attractive. She gave him the newspaper, focusing in her food. Draco tense up reading it, there was an article about Potter –obviously- he had graduated from the Auror Academy, with Weasley. Granger was already working in the Minister Of Magic. 

“We could get married abroad, you know? In Paris, or Rome, in a romantic place. 

“I’m not going to run away to get marry, Draco. I want to marry you, here, in England, where I grew up, and where you grew up”.  
“Of course, my dear.”

She was brave, brave enough to be at this side, and brave enough to not be bothered about what people were saying about them. 

“I’m going to Diagon Alley, do you feel strong enough to come with me?” 

She nodded, drinking her tea at once. 

They used the Flu Red to arrive at the Leaky Cauldron, she grabbed his arm and both of them walk through the Alley without caring about the glances, about the whispers that followed them. 

She had born in a pureblood family, as Draco, she had been raised in the believed that appearance are important, that’s why she understood him, she understood the difficult of survive when the appearance fall over. He didn’t say anything about the whispers but started to walk quickly, and she had to fit her steps at him. 

They arrived at Gringotts in record time, very much quicker than never before. The quickest and easiest way of arrive there was, obviously, by appariting there, but Astoria – with her illness – couldn’t afford the apparition process. 

A gobbling guided them till the Malfoy family chamber, it had great security measures, guarded by a dragon as, people say, used to guard the Lestrange’s chamber until Potter, Granger and Weasley released it during the war. 

When it was time of going back to home, still in the indoor of the bank, she grabbed his arm again, but didn’t him let outside. She put a hand on her cheek before saying:

“You’re right. Maybe we could go to Paris, just some days. I want to get marry here, but we could take a holiday, couldn’t we?”

“Of course we can, my love”.


End file.
